User blog:Nutterbutter12/Yugioh:Evolution EP 2 SUN AND THE MOON.
"So I beat Jarek who cares?" Said a insanely calm Jason " It's not a big deal he focused on power". Jason was walking down the street talking to the team evolution manager on the phone." Alright I will duel someone else today for more sales.But in return you get over that Jarek guy"." Deal" said the manager hanging up.Meanwhile Jason walked aroung looking for another duelist until he stops on a bridge going over the lake.Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him and when he turns around he see's another duelist in a mask with the sun on it and another with the moon on it both in black hoodies. "we are here to duel you in a tag team duel" Said the one in the moon mask."Two on one does not sound fair"Said Jason pulling on his duel disk. "Then lets make it a tag team then" whenJason turned around he was suprised to see it was Jarek who said that." Jarek your O.K.?" said a surprised Jason." Yes and better than before and more determined about stratagy than before so what do you tag duel against theese nerds?"Sated Jarek."Of course but now then who are they?"asked Jason turning towards the masked duo. " We are sun and moon the best tsag duelists ever" they said at once."LETS DUEL!" Shouted everyone at once. "I will go first" said moon "I activate hand destruction we all discard 2 cards then draw 2 cards I discard darklord superbia and darklored edah arae then I activate monster reborn to revive superbia and with superbias effect I get back my edah arae. I set one card and end my turn." " My turn" said Jarek " I activate jurassic world then I normal summon rescue rabbit using its effect by banishing it I speacial summon 2 sabersaurouses from my deck I over lay them for evolzar dolkka then I activate double summon and normal summon tour guide from the underworld and using her effect I get a another tour guide to the field I overlay them for levair the sea dragon!" I activate lightning vortex discarding a card to destroy all your face up monsters!" "I end my turn"Exclaimed Jarek."My turn" said Sun I activate solar recahge discard ryoko draw 2 cards then mill 2 cards I milledd a wulf and another ryoko.wulf Is special summoned by his effect"." not so fast said Darek I negate wulfs effect with evolzar dolkkas by remove a material I negaet wulfs effect and it wont be special summoned then" said Jarek. "Dang" said sun then in that case "I summon celestian set 2 spell or trap cards end.But with celestias effect I have to mill 3 cards I milled a celestia and a wulf and torrental tribute wulf is special summoned." "My turn" said Jason "I activate double summon and normal summon a toy maker and another toy mater and then I set 2 cards I then end my turn"."My turn" I start it off by activating allure of darkness" said moon " Now I draw two card and banish darklord asmodeus in my hand" "why would you banish that monster?" asked Jason " wait and see fool" replied moon "I activate escape from a dark dimmension special summoning asmosdues. Now asmodeus attack evolzar dplkka!". "WAIT" screamed Jason "I activate magical cyllendar so you take your monsters attack as life point damage." sun and moon LP:1000. " I set one card and end my turn" sadly said moon. "My turn I draw" said a smileing Jarek " I activate cards of sanctity we all draw until we have six cards in our hand now I activate Jasons set ultimate offering and using levairs effect I detach a material to special summon rescue rabbit! I use rescue rabbits effect to special summon 2 kabuzuls from my deck and then I tribute the kabuzuls and levair the sea dragon to summon it your ends!" " WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Screamed sun and moon in unison." I mean it is a god card I summon come forth OBILISK THE TORMENTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Proudley screamed Jarek " AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD THIS CANNOT BE IT CANT" screamed sun and moon with panick in their eyes. " Wait" studderd Moon " I activate threatining roar so you cannot attack this turn". " Fine by me I use the tag team only rule to give Jason a card from my handto his hand Jason use this card I pray you can read the text be the choosen one please".said a serious Jarek handing Jason a card that he could read as plain as day but it was written in an unknown text." The winged dragon of ra this is the most strongest god card" said a confused Jason reading the text . " YOU CAN READ IT WE ARE SAVED" screamed an exited Jarek now on your turn summon it the field is set up already hope is power remember that>" Said Jarek calming down. "I end my turn" said Jarek as Oblilisk looked at his new owner with fate in his eyes. "I draw" said sun and I activate activate monster gate tribueteing wulf and and milling through my deck until a normal sumonable monster appears 4 cards later ryoko appears and gets summoned I mill through a wulf so that gets summoned I activate book of moon on ryoko so he is in defense mode.Then I flip summon him to destroy you evolzar dolkka!" I use dolkkas effect to negate it.Said a calm Jarek. "I end my turn then". Said Sun." My turn" said Jason. I summon red gadget then get yellow gadget to my hand which I payy 500 Lp to summon then By paying 500 "more green gadget and 500 mor for red gadget and 500 more for yellow gadet".Said Jason. Jason and Jareks LP: 2000 "Now by payng 500 more monster I can tribute summon by tributing a yellow red ang green gadtet I summon the winged dragon of ra then Ra's attack is there attack total LP:1500. Ra's attack is 3900 until I pay all but 1 life point to add that to his attack Ra's attack is now 5399 Until I perform an chaos xyz summon to morph Number 39 utopia into number c39 utopia ray then by detaching all of its materials it's attack is 4000 then ras effect by tribueting it it gains that much attack ra's attack 9399 now ra attack wulf lightsworn beast to end this duel attack Sun and moons LP -7299 This duel is over" exclaimed Jason in a swift turn. "Our master willbe mad at us but the rumor is confirmed they are existent the god cards exist" Said moon ' Now our masters second orders if they win give them briefcases full of cards"Said sun as they handed Jason and Jarek a briefcase full of cards they said this " When our master sends in his duel troops you will pay And he will have your god cards and your souls" said sun and moon in a trance like state.Suddenly they dissapeared without a trace only leving behind a note saying " Slifer is still up for grabs". " So they gave us cards some I have never heard before the spirits told me alot of cards and told me to give you Ra and for mo to keep oblilisk the gave me the god cards by the way thought you should know considering The mystery around them."said Jarek happy at the win."Now I hsve a question can I be on Team Evolution?' " Of course you can Jarek I will lead you to the building we own as a team and get them to sponsor you meanwhile we need to get Slifer and fast lets edit our decks with theeses cards and then stop Sun and moons master from getting it."stated A slowly walking Jason. "Agreed" said jarek walking next to him.Then the camera goes to a dark btower in the middle of a wasteland on the top sun and moon bow down before a man sitting on a black throne. " Well boys it is true thank you for help but you arent needed right now".Said the man on the throne.Suddenly Sun and Moon burst into flames quickly turning into ash as their master laughed." Now boys send in the Oricalcos troops and give 'em your best.Screamed the man on the throne as he stood on the top of the tower and looked down " And fetch me slifer while you are at it." END OF EPISODE 2. Category:Blog posts